


半影

by kurasio



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 坐在這個場地裡的99個人，以今天為分水嶺，有以後可能再也不會見到的，也有會繼續待在一起往下一階段前進的，姜敏喜想他有可能是任何一邊，卻又有些確信這不會是最後。他抓住短暫的休息時間向後排看，黃允聖被擋在重重的人外，看不見他喜歡的那雙眼睛。他想總會看見的，當那個身影進入視線範圍之內，再一下下。





	半影

 

 

姜敏喜是身體先學會腦袋才能跟上的人。

鏡子裡的黃允聖站在他的前頭，汗涔涔的瀏海已經兩度風乾又濕透。黃允聖把八拍的動作拆解開來，在他面前一拍一拍展示，他囫圇複製著試圖記下動作，黃允聖說不對，說出那個詞他就抬頭，眼神在鏡子裡撞得他都要站不穩。

不對，胳膊要抬起來45度，像這樣。

黃允聖又示範了次，放慢速度好讓他跟上。姜敏喜覺得注意力渙散得很，怎麼也無法從手指尖集中到肩膀。黃允聖看他做不好，索性過來扳他的胳膊，手臂以奇異扭曲之姿推到正確的角度時他忍不住皺了皺臉，原以為是一秒鐘之內的表情，卻還是沒被放過。

疼嗎？黃允聖問。

臉湊得太近了，姜敏喜搖頭，他好像從後腦到腳趾尖都很不對勁。

一天的練習終結於晚餐時間的鈴響，他緩慢地收拾，把毛巾披在頭上刻意遮擋。事實上也擋不住什麼，除了他自己的視線以外，因此回過頭看見黃允聖還站在那兒等著的時候他被嚇了一跳。吃飯嗎？黃允聖問，他又搖頭，說想先回去沖個澡。他注意到黃允聖的眼神是很執著的，但沒有試圖說服他，姜敏喜回寢室的路上想著黃允聖的表情，說不定再問一次他就會答應。

黃允聖是個好心的人，他對具正模說。那哥在餐廳坐在他對面，等他把魚刺慢慢挑出來擱在盤邊，手肘撐在桌上支著下巴百無聊賴。你最近開口就是黃允聖，要不就不講，直接跟他黏在一起。具正模倒也不是抱怨，像是有氣無力地說一件大家都知道的事。姜敏喜想吐嘈你不是第一個這樣說的人，最後還是皮笑肉不笑地哼了一聲。

我們同組嘛，姜敏喜說。

具正模沒有拆穿他，只是隨便轉了下眼睛。他今天也吃得不多，明明是很消耗體力的時期，姜敏喜想，卻也用勺子推著盤裡的米飯不想放入嘴裡。兩人磨磨蹭蹭地到休息時間要結束了才把餐盤裡的東西稍微又塞了點墊肚子，姜敏喜倒完餐盤站在門口等拖著腳步的具正模，還走著神冷不防又看見了意料之外的身影。

黃允聖笑了笑，說不上是怎樣的表情他卻覺得有些狼狽，你好像一直都心不在焉的樣子，黃允聖說，沒等他回答又問，要不要一起去練習了。他說好，但哥先去吧，我等人，黃允聖卻沒有那麼做。像是照著他的樣子，將手背在身後，黃允聖說沒關係。哎哥，姜敏喜忍不住咧了咧嘴。

你不會是不想自己過去吧。

黃允聖嗯了聲，那有什麼問題嗎。

 

/

 

他很輕易可以將黃允聖跟熟悉的哥哥放在一起比較，咸元進如是，文賢彬如是；同樣年紀的，做得好的那些部分，還有屬於這個年紀的一些不確定感。姜敏喜坐在鏡子前，延續到深夜的練習使他有些透支，公司裡不是沒有這樣強度的練習，但心情上跟此時卻又不盡相同。他看著黃允聖走過來，彎下腰抓了一瓶水，撥開瀏海的手勢已經是這個晚上數不出第幾遍。

哥還好嗎？姜敏喜問，黃允聖看著他搖搖頭，沒事，要不要再對一次舞步？

他說好。

跟黃允聖並肩站在鏡子裡的話他們身形上的差異很容易就看得出來，本來就比他更寬厚一些的黃允聖，稍微駝著背的樣子顯得隨時都很疲倦，還有不知道是缺乏睡眠還是過敏的黑眼圈。因為是很漂亮的雙眼皮，就更容易顯得浮腫，但是那是很漂亮的眼睛，姜敏喜想。

哥不是跳得很好嗎，為什麼會來到這裡？

套上還有油墨塑膠味的綠色運動服之後他們變得像是同一個隊伍，他想問黃允聖為什麼，卻又用舌頭捲了幾次吞回去。黃允聖練習的時候不愛笑，不愛說話，他湊在旁邊，知道讓他湊過去的比起舞蹈更是那個人本身。

這樣那樣的任務結束之後，他又被喊著名字站在他身邊。哇，這是什麼緣分嗎，黃允聖的眼神投來時姜敏喜先笑著說，然後黃允聖才笑哼著勾起了嘴角。

允聖哥，他先確定了稱呼，開著玩笑把手搭過他的肩膀，我就靠哥了啊，多救救我吧。

黃允聖的確像是浮木一樣時刻救著他，姜敏喜在幾次的重複後才終於複製下了黃允聖的動作。可舞蹈線條是複製不了的，為什麼明明是一樣的構造卻能差這麼多呢？

為什麼哥這麼拼命呢？

為什麼我做不到？

不知道是不是視野突然變得開闊的關係，突然湧上了許多的問題。文賢彬會說，是練習量的差異，咸元進會說是決心；要是這麼問的話，黃允聖會怎麼回答？重新按下音樂播放之前黃允聖又從鏡子裡看了他一眼。敏喜還好嗎？再來一次？

他沒有其他選擇地說好。

練習結束時姜敏喜拖著腳步，他還在找自己亂扔在角落的毛巾，就有人先遞給了他。你們星船都這麼黏嗎？黃允聖揉著右眼，他下意識抓下他的手指，回過頭才發現文賢彬等在門外。

哥竟然覺得別人黏了，姜敏喜用毛巾蓋住鼻子悶聲笑了笑。

黃允聖愣了一秒，說那是什麼話。姜敏喜只是抿起嘴，站得近的時候黃允聖看他要抬起眼睛，因為哥哥們都很善良，姜敏喜說，隔了幾秒又說，哥你也是。

黃允聖沒有回話，只是努努嘴跟他說別讓人等太久。好，回寢室見，他點頭。文賢彬站在門口，見他來了先遞了水。允聖不一起走嗎？姜敏喜眨了眨眼，灌下一口水才說，他覺得你要跟我聊聊。

沒事，來看一下你怎樣而已。文賢彬腰桿打得很直，走在一起總是顯得太過凜然。只有他們幾個知道在練習室裡文賢彬也會把頭枕在他們的肩膀，對著生長痛的膝蓋唉聲嘆氣。姜敏喜拉著蓋過他肘彎的衣料，說我很好啊。

哥呢？當center是不是壓力大。

還行，文賢彬聳著肩，就是走位要重排比較辛苦一點，做就是了。你呢？

都還好，他學著文賢彬的語調。

 

/

 

合宿的最後一個晚上也幾乎是在練習室度過的，彩排前最後的機會了，隊長哥哥說著頗有某種要通宵排練的氣勢，姜敏喜覺得這個溫度明明不屬於自己，旁邊的人卻也安靜燃燒著，幾乎要讓他低溫火傷。

最後一點體力用盡之後姜敏喜遂靠在鏡子旁跟旁邊偷溜過來的琴東賢相依偎著，敏喜哥怎麼樣？琴東賢問，他胡亂答應，說是很充實的一段時間。有時候會懷疑自己，有時候又覺得果然很痛快，沒有來參加的話可能不會知道。

他抬起頭，就能看見黃允聖背對著這裡練習的身影。哇，允聖哥果然不一樣，琴東賢順著他的視線看，忍不住就發出讚嘆。黃允聖似乎聽見了，從鏡子裡看了他們一眼。他迎著視線，忍不住眯起眼睛。對啊，特別不一樣，他點點頭，直到黃允聖低下頭去也沒移開視線。

幾乎是要清晨才回到寢室，姜敏喜洗完澡的時候大家又不知道跑哪去了。房間裡很安靜，只有黃允聖坐在床邊寫日記，見他出來只動了一下下，又什麼也沒說。

其他哥哥呢？他問。

喔，去找東西吃了。

黃允聖把日記本啪地合上，總算抬起頭來看他。眼睛很腫誒，姜敏喜說著走過去，乾脆蹲在他的床邊。黃允聖笑了笑，伸手把他拉了上來。很腫嗎？黃允聖問，你幫我看看。

什麼？

是不是要長麥粒腫？

他傾過去瞧了瞧，說應該不是吧。黃允聖才鬆了口氣的模樣。是不是太累了才這樣，姜敏喜問，很容易長嗎？

嗯，體質上有點。

那哥把眼睛閉上。

黃允聖沒明白過來，讓眼睛休息一下，姜敏喜說，我在這陪哥說話。

喔，那人又笑了起來，才依言閉上雙眼。姜敏喜想他的睫毛也很長，突然有種想要用手指梳過的衝動。黃允聖卻又皺著眉頭睜開眼睛，說感覺很奇怪啊，只有我閉著眼。

不會啊，很漂亮，姜敏喜說。

什麼？

我的眼睛很奇怪，哥的就很漂亮，他說，我很喜歡。

姜敏喜靠了過去，距離又變得奇怪了，他想黃允聖應該要躲開，卻直視得那麼毫無防備。黃允聖在他伸手觸碰前先抓住，他的手指還是低溫了些，而黃允聖的乾燥又溫暖，姜敏喜猜測他整個人都是這樣。

從手指到掌心，然後手腕。

鼻子跟眼瞼。

還有嘴唇。

他沒有想像過，卻又覺得跟想像中沒有二致。帶著乾硬的死皮卻又那麼溫柔，他不知道別人的嘴唇是這樣。黃允聖的嘴唇，原來是這樣，那人看他愣著皺了皺眉，又闔起了雙眼。

他捧住他的面頰，日光燈把睫毛的影子打在下眼瞼，像是羽毛，他恍惚地想。

最後閉上眼睛。

 

/

 

他忘記到底有沒有在評價舞台錄製結束後跟黃允聖互相擁抱，那就在播放中確認啊，咸元進事不關己地說。好像有，又好像沒有，姜敏喜歪著頭，應該有，他應該有上前擁抱他，就像所有人一樣。可是那時的情緒太飽滿了，他們都要被淹沒，自顧不暇。下次見面就是一次排名式了，宋亨俊扳著手指算日期，抬起亮晶晶的雙眼問他期待多一些，還是緊張多一些。

姜敏喜說不知道，我還沒想好，到時候跟你說。小孩子笑了起來，說我看那時我們都忘記了，笑的時候露出已然整齊的齒列。他總看不習慣，可是他猜以後只會愈來愈多。

連捏著的手都這麼稍縱即逝。

再一次打照面是一次排名式的錄製，他坐在具正模跟文賢彬中間弄著襯衫袖擺，一個走神就輪到了Woollim練習生的入場。

黃允聖看見他，眨著眼晃了下，但他沒有錯過一閃而逝的微笑。經過他們面前時姜敏喜伸出手擊掌，就像是每個人經過時那樣。正式開始前他聽見後方傳來沉重的呼吸，才想起忘記告訴宋亨俊。

緊張多一些，卻又沒有我以為的那麼多。

坐在這個場地裡的99個人，以今天為分水嶺，有以後可能再也不會見到的，也有會繼續待在一起往下一階段前進的，姜敏喜想他有可能是任何一邊，卻又有些確信這不會是最後。他抓住短暫的休息時間向後排看，黃允聖被擋在重重的人外，看不見他喜歡的那雙眼睛。他想總會看見的，當那個身影進入視線範圍之內，再一下下。

他或者他，被喊到名字，然後他會站起身來。

張開手擁抱的時候，會交疊成同一個影子。

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
